degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160224050542
Live in a world where everything is free or live in a world where everyone is sweet and lovely? - World peace. Enough said. #Live in the Sims world or in the world of any TV show of your choosing? - Depending on the show, TV settings seem more fun than a Sims world to me. #'Be on Big Brother (500k prize)' or be on Survivor (million dollar prize)? - I don't really watch either shows, but from what I've seen of Survivor, it usually features shit that I would never want to do. #Never be allowed to play video games ever again or never be allowed to watch TV ever again? - I barely watch TV anymore, tbh. I'd just catch up online, since you never said that wasn't an option. I love video games too much. #Marry a rich person who's a total ass or marry a poor person who's a total sweetheart? - I'd rather genuinely love the person I'm marrying, so... #'Be roommates with Mariah Carey' or Farrah Abraham? - Just because, I guess. I don't really have a reason. #'Repeat High School '''or go to Jail for 4 years? - If I was given a second chance to go through high school again, I'd do SO many things differently. #Marry Justin Bieber or '''marry Kanye West?' - I hate them both. However, since Justin claims to notice his faults and is trying to clean up his act, he's the slightly lesser evil. #'Work 7 days a week for 500k a year' or work 3 days a week for 20k a year? - I'm sure I'd be allowed time off every now and then to spend my money on my travels. #Live without the internet or live without hair? - Ugh, live without hair... I feel like for a lot of people, this would be a no brainer, but I'm hella vain and rely on my hair to make me look good. :P Hair would be painful for me to lose, but having no internet? I would just lose my mind. #Never be able to talk again or never be able to use your cell phone anymore? - Cell phone, but holy shit, that'd be torturous for me. Still, you never said I can't use my tablet, so I'd learn to survive eventually. :P #Only being allowed to eat one food for the rest of your life or never being allowed to smell and taste food ever again? - I doubt I can survive off of just one food. #Have fairy god parents or have superpowers? - No brainer. I've always wanted to be able to fly or have invisibility. Life would be so much fun. #'Be able to time travel' or be able to read peoples minds? - This one is another no brainer for me. Time travel would be fucking EPIC. #Live in Princess Peach's castle or Willy Wonka's chocolate factory? - Both settings would be cool, but Wonka's factory is like my childhood dream.